deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sport Shouting/UrbanCommando and MilitaryBrat vs Sport Shouting and JWarrior89 sci-fi
Recap In case you missed, JWarrior and Sport Shouting defeated Thornclaw Braveheart and NoTreble in a very lopsided match. UrbanCommando and MilitaryBrat defeated Ethank and Death'sApprentice due to their better armor and technology. Weapons and Descriptions Sport Shouting Melee- Lightsaber (Star Wars) Close Range- Ray Gun (Nazi Zombies) Mid Range- Spike Rifle (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Carbine) Long Range- Wrist Gun (Cowboys and Aliens) Special- Wunderwaffe DG-2 Armor- Iron Man-like armor Height- 6'0 Weight- 191 lb Ethnicity- Wookie Personality- Known as a daredevil. Trained from a young age to kick butt. If he sees an enemy- he's not going to hesitate firing his weapon. Background- While living on Kashyyyk as a young boy, the planet was invaded by and he was fighting to protect his land. He was captured and escaped from prison after serving 2 months. Lumpachir fled to Pandora. He is living with the Na'vi and being hunted down by wookies and his captors. JWarrior89 Height: 5' 9 Weight: 177 lbs Ethnicity: Asari (Mass Effect) Personality: A Mercenary by trade, she lives more for the thrill of battle rather than payment. She prefers to work alone or in a small group. In combat, she specializes in guerrilla tactics such as ambush and infiltration. However, unlike other Asari, she is also more than capable of holding her own in a straight up firefight. Training: Has been training almost her entire life. At age 170 (fairly young by Asari standards), she has 50 years of experience as an Asari Commando, as well as over 20 years of Martial Arts training under her belt. She has also traveled the galaxy fighting all sorts of dangerous foes and taking on various assignments. Background: Aliala was the daughter of an Asari and an unknown Mandalorian. She decided she wanted to be a warrior while she was very young. All her education since has been for the sole purpose of sharpening her body and mind, including more than 20 years of martial arts training, and 50 years service as an Asari Commando. Following in her father's footsteps, she eventually branched out into mercenary work. However, she charged considerably less for her services than others in her trade, saying that the thrill of battle was what she truly lived for. Like typical Asari, she often utilized guerrilla tactics against her opponents, but also was capable of taking opponents head-on, thanks to the Mandalorian Armor she inherited from her father. Combined with her natural biotic abilities as an Asari, few have been able to match her in combat, and Aliana's name has become known throughout the galaxy. During her travels, she met a young Wookie named Lumpachir. Little did she know what lay in store for them... Relationship with partner: When the humans attacked Pandora, Lumpachir hired Aliala to help the Na'vi fight them. During the conflict, she was impressed by his fighting prowess, and once the humans were defeated, she invited him to become her partner. He accepted, and they left Pandora together. Close Range: Dual DC-17 hand blasters (Star Wars) Mid Range: M-96 Matlock Heavy Rifle (Mass Effect) Long Range: DXR-6 disruptor rifle w/ zoom scope (Star Wars) Melee: Vibroblade (Star Wars) Special: Biotics (Mass Effect) Armor: Mandalorian Armor + jetpack (Star Wars) Group Relationship- '''While on Pandora, Sport Shouting recruited JWarrior89 to help battle the Humans. When they were defeated, JWarrior and Sports became partners and left Pandora UrbanCommando Melee: type 1 Energy sword Close: Type 25 energy pistol (Plasma pistol) Mid: Type 51 energy rifle (Plasma repeater) Mid2: ZF1 (Don't ask and downgraded because no super weapons, but if its not counted as one its normal) Long: Type 25 energy carbine (Carbine) Long2: M41A pulse rifle (Don't ask) Special: Gravity hammer Special2: Portal gun (prefers this more than gravity hammer) Explosive: Plasma grenade Armor: Sanghelli combat armor Partner: MilitaryBrat Height: 7'8 Weight: 145 lbs Ethnicity: Sanghelli Backstory: TBA Personality: Considered strange, but is an expert marksmen and melee man. Hates the jiralhanae overseers. Is an intelligent strategist. Tries to keep away from jiralhanae or the prophets. He is liked by the other sanghelli soldiers and feafred by unggoy and kig-yar. If people get on his bad side, you might regret it. MilitaryBrat Green Lightsaber (Star Wars), Close Range: Han Solo's Blaster(Star Wars), Mid Range: Stormtrooper Blaster (Star Wars), Long Range: M41A Pulse Rifle (Aliens), Special: RDA M60 (Avatar). Height: "6, 4", Weight: 185 lbs, Ethnicity: German, Training: Unknown, Personality: Is uncomfortable killing animals but is fine killing in combat. Backstory: Was a slave on a pirate frieghter but broke free from his captors when he was 18. He killed the captain and crew and freed the other slaves. Now leads a freedom force dedicated to freeing slaves accross the galaxy and assasainates corrupt Political figures for the people. Born to wealthy parents who educated him and trained him before they were murdered and he was sold to Pirates when he was 12. After he broke free he decided he and the other former slaves needed training but where they received it is unknown. X-Factors UC and MilitaryBrat/ JWarrior and Sport Shouting Weapons- 85/ 90 Killer Instinct- 86/ 92 Intimidation- 77/ 85 Armor- 90/ 87 Technology- 96/ 88 Voting Ends on Tuesday January 24th Battle Sport Shouting and JWarrior have just landed onto a desert-like planet, but on different rides. "Sports, I'm here." JWarrior calls to Sport Shouting via Walkie Talkie "Roger, I am landing now" replies Sport Shouting As he waits for Sport Shouting, JWarrior goes through his weapons. MilitaryBrat then comes running with a stormtrooper blaster firing. JWarrior grabs his Disruptor Rifle. As the 2 fire off, UrbanCommando comes running in with his pistol and his Portal Gun. Sport Shouting then exits his ride and with his Iron Man armor, flies up. He fires his Ray Gun at Military Brat. As 4 straight shots miss, he lands to fight himself. As the 2 chase, UrbanCommando and JWarrior fight. As the chase of MilitaryBrat and Sport Shouting goes on, each warrior now fights a new man. JWarrior shoots Military Brat's leg with his hand blasters and comes in for the kill. But Brat's lightsaber keeps him back. After 1 swing cuts off his right arm, he uses his other vibroblade to stab MilitaryBrat's head and kill him. JWarrior finds cover to nurse his arm. Sport Shouting receives a message. "Need backup!" says JWarrior. "I'm a little busy" says Sport Shouting as the lightsaber and energy sword square off. As Sports lands a good punch, he flies up to hide. Commando instead finds JWarrior. "You again." chuckles UrbanCommando JWarrior tries to fight with his vibroblade but he picks up the portal gun that he finds a few feet away and kills JWarrior. Sports flies down behind him. He sees him and misses a portal gun shot. Sports fires his wrist gun and knocks down Commando. "I avenge my comrade" Sports says and shoots UC with the Ray Gun. He goes back to his ride and takes JWarrior's gun in memory. ''WINNER- SPORT SHOUTING AND JWARRIOR89''''' Category:Blog posts